dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Recommended Reading
Superman is a classic and enduring character in the DC Universe, one of the first and greatest super-heroes of all time. Having been published in hundreds if not thousands of comics since his first appearance in (1938), sorting through reading material can be intimidating. There are many Superman comics and even more stories featuring him. This page is meant to act as a helpful guide for both new readers getting into his mythos for the first time, and veteran readers looking for something new. New readers * Superman: Secret Origin is Geoff Johns' version of the origin story, restoring the essence of the character by preserving and bringing together elements from his entire history. * Superman and the Men of Steel is the New 52's version of the origin story written by Grant Morrison, it works in restoring Golden Age and Silver Age elements of Superman's history. the story depicts a young, 22 year-old Clark Kent starting his career as a Superman working above the law. * Superman: Birthright is Mark Waid's retelling of the origin story, a maxi-series that seeks to modernize the character while returning forgotten elements of the character. * The Man of Steel is John Byrne's Post-Crisis update of the Superman origin story, the mini-series that established his mythos during the 1986-2000 period. * All Star Superman is Grant Morrison's tribute to the Superman of Silver Age stories, a twelve-issue maxi-series set outside of regular continuity that strips the character to his essential elements. It's a modern take on the character told with imagination and creativity, brought to life by the illustrations of Frank Quitely. * Superman: Earth One is a graphic novel by J. Michael Straczynski as part of the DC: Earth One series, a new modern version of the Superman story taking place in a separate continuity. * Superman for all Seasons is a stirring four-part series by Jeph Loeb and Tim Sale that takes a look at Superman's earliest years as seen through the eyes of those closest to him on both sides. * Superman: Kryptonite is an early story from Superman's career written by Darwyn Cooke and illustrated by Tim Sale, featuring his first encounter with the deadly Kryptonite set in a vibrant Metropolis drama. Further reading * DC Retroactive: Superman * Escape from Bizarro World * A Mind-Switch in Time * Brainiac * Coming of Atlas * Death of Superman * Emperor Joker * The Final Days of Superman * For Tomorrow * Godfall * The Great Phantom Peril * Grounded * Kingdom Come * Krypton No More * Lex Luthor: Man of Steel * Last Son * Maelstom * New Krypton * Our Worlds at War * Public Enemies * Red Son * Reign of Doomsday * Reign of the Supermen * Revenge * The Sandman Saga * The Supergirl from Krypton * Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes * The Third Kryptonian * Two for the Death of One * Up, Up and Away * Warworld * Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? * '''Who Took the Super out of Superman! Single issues * -- "Superman, Champion of the Oppressed" * -- "Clark Kent Gets a Job" * -- "The Super-Duel in Space" * -- "The Menace of Metallo/The Supergirl from Krypton" * -- "Return to Krypton" * -- "The Death of Superman!" * -- "Superman Under the Red Sun!" * -- "Superman's Day of Truth!" * -- "There Must Be a Superman?" * -- "The Luthor Nobody Knows!" * -- "Superman Takes a Wife!" * -- "The Life Story Of Superman" * --"The Miraculous Return of Jonathan Kent!" * -- "The Secret World Of Jonathan Kent!" * -- "Let my People Grow!" * -- "Celebration" * -- "Crisis on Three Earths!" * -- "When You Wish Upon A Planetoid!" * -- "Luthor Unleashed!" * -- "The Living Legends of Superman" * -- "For the Man who has Everything" * -- "The Jungle Line" * -- "Of Thee I Sing" * -- "What's so funny about Truth, Justice and the American Way?" * -- "From the City That Has Everything" Category:Superman Category:Recommended Reading